Immortal Hunger
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: Out of control test subject attacks those who wish to inject a virus into her blood stream.If the virus works,will she have her revenge?
1. Birth of IH virus

"Her name, is Bonnie, she is the experimental subject used in the XZero Cellular unstabilzer project.  
That project proved to be a failure as you can see, she is very much alive.We have no other....ah..dispossibles at this present time so she will have to do.  
You will have to use her in the IH virus project."  
A male proffesor named Dale Denburg steps up to the two way mirror to stare at Bonnie.  
Bonnie was sitting on a hard metal table. She was wearing noting but a white robe, her dark brown hair shows grey signs of age.  
She leans back on her hands and smirks at the mirrow,knowing exactly what it is.  
She brings one arm up to move strains of hair from her face and brings her middle finger up to view.  
Dale looks away, "Bonnie, huh? why is she here besides her remarkible charm of course."  
His employer looks away from the mirror as well," Shes a serial killer, Shes killed 25 peolpe in over 13 states. Her real name isnt Bonnie, its Cecila something or other."  
"I see, when can we use her for the experiment?" Dale's eyes shift over to Bonnie again, she is now rubbing herself sexualy.Giving a show.  
"Immediatly."  
  
Debra Merchant stands in a white room wearing a white contamination suit."Is the virus prepped for use yet?"  
Dale comes thru a heavy white metal door carrying a metal case" right here"  
"Perfect" Debra states.  
Dale looks over to a few assistants. "Go,bring the subject."  
The assistants,who are also wearing white contamination suits like debra and Dale, nod and leave thru the white door.  
"You know, I'd rather inject this into a male subject....."  
Dale watches as Debra's hand slids over the metal case, realesing the locking mechanisms.  
"Don't even look at me with that one" Dale says with a playful grin even though he is feeling a little uncomfrontable by her words.  
"Whats taking them so long.....?"  
  
Sarah Hughins stands with her arms crossed by the heavy chamber door. Beside her, Anthony Rubin deactivates the doors locking mechanism.  
Sarah rolls her eyes beneth the mirrored visor of her white contamination suit at his failing attempts to deactivate the door.  
Before coming to work today Sarah and her boyfriend had their weekly fight. this fight was over the baby.  
The baby. The baby she would be having in 6 months. Richard, her boyfriend, didnt think it was safe having HIS SON (they dont know what the gendar is as of yet) around any dangerous toxins and chemicals.  
Sarah's defence was that they would need the money. And it was her life anyway,why should he have a say?  
Sarah was visibly pissed off, well she would be if the visor did shirld her face from view.  
If it didnt her tear would also be visible.  
She sighs as Anthony finally opens the door's mechanism.  
Steam escapes the door's pumps and Anthony, with alot of struggle, opens the door.   
What happened next, noone had counted on.  
  
"What the hell is keeping those two with my subject!?!?"  
"Afraid I'll use you instead Dale?" Debra said with a grin as she playfully waves the empty syrnge near Dales' nose.  
  
With a shriek a white blur lunged out of the chamber and latched itself onto Sarah.  
Bonnie slammed hard against Sarah, knocking her against the wall.  
Then in a surprizing flash of speed she dashes down the hall and is out of sight.  
"Sarah! Are you ok ? the baby-"  
"Damnit you idiot! Go after her!"  
As soon as Anthony's gaze falls on the direction that Bonnie ran off to, he sees her running back.  
Holding something in her hands, raising in over her head. She screams an animal cry of rage and hunger.  
"Crap she got hold of the emergancy fire ax!"  
"Sarah lets go back!"  
"NO SHIT!"  
They turn to run just as Bonnie is approching them.  
In her animeal like grunts she manages a "Now whose in charge fags?"  
With a single swipe she buries the axe deep into Anthony's shoulder.  
Anthony slumps to the previously spotless white floor with a shriek of agony.sarah stops for a second to help him but in that second, Bonnie has raised her ax from inside anthony's shoulder and prepares from her next attack.  
Sarah makes a mad dash for the door to the experiment lab but Bonnie is much faster as buries her ax into Sarah's pregnant side with a quick slash.  
Sarah tummbles over and hits the wall, as her side slides down the wall's surface it leaves a trail of blood.  
During her decent along the wall Sarah presses a red emergancy button on the wall.  
It is her dying action. Her dying thought is of her baby. She dies of decapitation,  
Anthony slowly bleeds to death.  
The old white room now has a mural of death painted on its walls and floor.  
  
The flashing whirl of the alarm rang thru the labratory, Dale jumped up as he heard it and Debra turned her head.  
They both went to the heavy door to look out of the window. Both saw the bloody bodies of Sarah and Anthony.  
"My God...." Debra said raising a hand to her mouth.  
BANG  
From nowhere Bonnies hand had smashed against the glass. Her face was twisted in horrid anger as she pounded against the window with her bloddy fist.  
Each time her fist hit the glass it left a trikle of blood that ran down to the edge of the pane and gathered there.  
Dale finnaly got out of shock and reached for a phone by the door.  
After pressing a button he flashed his eyes to Debra, who now grasped the syrnge tightly in her hand as she stared out of the window.  
Petrified.  
The other line picked up. "I want a team of security guards in the hallway of sector 9. No lethal weapons do you hear me? Use only trangulizers."  
"Yes s-" He hung up.  
"This going to slow us down."  
Debra gave a slight nod but didnt take her eyes off the ravaging woman.  
  
5 minutes later 4 security guards came marching down the hallway. Their first out of the ordinary sight had been the two assisstants corpses. Sarah's head had rolled down to Dale's blood bath and was now drentched in it.  
One guard almost threw up but quickly looked away. Bonnie came into view as she charged at them, ax in tow.  
She leaped with her ax above her head, threatening to bring it down on the lives in front of her.  
Phhht.  
It only took one dart. To the neck. Bonnie fell on the corpse of Dale, her greying brown hair soaking in his crimson waters.  
  
"Fucking bitch...we won't be able to do the experiment until the tranqulizer wares off.."  
Dale gazes at Bonnie, half transfixed by her, half wanting to kill her.  
"At...at least shes strapped in now Denburg, you won't have to wet yourself now." She made a swift movement to the virus case and took out a cylinder of the IH virus.  
"The Immortal Hunger....." she said, bringing the tube close to her eyes and moving it around.  
The red liquid danced with her movements and glistened in the white light.  
"Shes coming to...*sigh* finally."  
Debra lowered the tube and her gaze to Bonnie.  
Bonnie was pissed but could not do anything about it this time. she was restrained tightly. Not a finger could move.  
"Now hold still" Dale said tuantlingly.  
"Dont tease her" Debra said as she filled the syrnge with the virus."Once we inject her, we're going to have to leave."  
"Right."  
Debra lowered her eyes to Bonnie's, she had expected fear in them but saw only frenzy and rage.  
Debra shruged it off and injected her with the IH virus. The red liquid emptied into the woman's blood stream.  
"Lets go" Dale and Debra exited thru the heavy white door and stood behind it too peer thru the window. The blood that had collected at the bottom of the window was still there but had hardened past fluidency.  
They watched and waited for 5 minutes. "Shes dead.....the virus is half successful.." Debra said.  
"Perhaps it needs more time?" "Oh you know it was supposed to happen almost instantanious."  
She opened the door again and walked in with Dale behind her. The door closed.  
As they get closer to the metal table that Bonnie lays in they notice the smell of the room has changed. The smell was rotten.  
Dale began to cough and almosted doubled over, Debra leaned against the wall from a coughing fit.  
Bonnie shot up despite the straps and skreeched at them. Her face was pale and her mouth was dripping blood from every corner.  
She growled and thrashed, getting free from her bonds.  
"We have to get out of here! I told you it took time!" Dale said and feel to the floor as he hacked up more phlem. Debra slid down the wall and continued to wheeze and hack,blood and mucus dripping off her chin.  
Bonnie was almost free.  
Dale threw up blood, his face was paler than Bonnie's. His skin began to rot. His brains began to rot. His life began to rot.And it was gone.  
Dale's body stood up and blood dripped from his right nostrol.  
Debra backed against the wall as he got up. But she could feel herself slipping,rotting.  
Soon the three zombies were pounding against the door. Wanting dinner.  
  
The 4 secrity guards that had put Bonnie to sleep earlier walked down the sector 9 hallway to the end door. They knew there was trouble. They didnt know what. They could see the pounding people on the other side of the door.  
"What the hell?The dopes lock themselves in with a killer worm or something?"  
A man named John went and opened the door, the heavy white door opened slowly . The other 3 gurds kept their guns ready.  
"Think its anything important?"  
"We'll soon know."  
Then they appeared. From behind the opening door the things advanced. Their faces were missing chunks of flesh that they had chewed off each other.   
Susan, a guard, shot the first dart. It sailed perfectly thru the air and into Dale's neck. He did'nt notice.  
"What are they?" Johan asked backing from the door. "They're the Ih virus's subjects i guess. Just fire." The leader,Miguel, reponded.  
Next, darts were fired like rapid fire. "We're going to need actual weapoms sir!" Susan stated firing off her last dart.  
"Right" Miguel said with a cough. Next, John coughed.then Susan,John again.Steve,Miguel.  
They were immobilized by this sickness and some even dropped their gunsas phlem shot like projectiles from their mouths.  
Using this chance, the zombies attacked them.   
Two were chewing on Steve while Bonnie ate Susan.  
But before they were even eaten, the guards were like them.   
The worst part is......  
........Bonnie wasnt supposed to be contagious to begin with, 


	2. Lock down

As soon as you step into the sector 9 hallway your boots splash into a thick puddle of blood.  
The sight is of two Bloody half eaten bodies that have obviousliy been dragged down the hall.  
The hallway has a sharp curve so you can not see what is on the end. You hold your Aks tightly as you walk down the hallway.  
Your boots feel sticky in the dark red liquid. Your name is Mark Mchalister and your going to die today.  
  
The sounds echo in the nearlu empty hall. The walls and floor no longer look like they were ever white, they are stained with blood that will never be washed away.  
You take a few steps from the blood bath beneth your feet towards the curve in the hall. The sounds grow louder. Moans.Groans.  
You begin to move around the curve, Aks held tighly in your hand making yoyr knuckles bone white.  
You hold your breath to prepare yourself for what you will see.  
  
One hour before this your employer told you of the situation in sector 9. "Theres been an incident. an experiment has gone totally wrong and i need you to clean it up. Can you do it?"  
You blindly agreed. He mentioned that you may be dealing with undead pheonomina but you didnt beleive him.  
  
Your heart beat rises as you press your back to the wall,slidding down so not to be noticed.  
Then you feel a cough coming on. You try to hold it in but cant.  
You cough.  
And you cant stop.  
You eventually double over and cough up blood before you see the first one.  
Its wearing a security uniform but you cant recognize him as Miguel Santos anymore.  
He grows closer to you, his face is almost gone. His only eye stares at you blankly as blood runs down his nonexistant face.  
You are transfixed on his blood stained teeth as you notice two more emerge from around the hallway's bend.  
You cough and stand up.  
Its a struggle but your a professional.  
You ready your aks and fire away. The bullets hit their marks easily, bring up more blood to the already bloody beings.  
But they continue to advance.You finally aim for the head and cuase two to fall.  
Another coughing fit.  
The last approaches. You see more coming from behind the bend.  
They begin to feast on you.  
You feel a peice of your cheek being pulled from the rest of your flesh. You feel the warm blood flowing from your body in a waterfall.  
You can feel chunks being chewed from your arm.   
And you can hear yourself scream.You scream for the first time in years.  
A scream of agony. Your dying sight is of an approaching zombie that looks out of place.Her body is larger and muscular.  
She doesnt look like she was ever human.  
Your scream is cut off by a cough.  
You died today Mark but now you are immortal.  
  
"Shes not in there anymore."  
"What the hell do you mean?" The man's employer turned to face him in his chair.  
"Mchalister left the door open....Bonnie and some of the others left sector 9. The security camera shows-"  
"Does the damn camera show where shes gone!? Shes contagious damnit and she wasnt supposed to be!She and her little gang must be killed."  
"sir as we speak she is being searched for, I'm sure she'll be found and...properly disposed of within the hour."  
His employer stared at him with grey eyes and spoke dryly back " You had better hope so. In the mean time, I'm leaving, I dont plan on being a zombie anytime soon. The damn virus even went thru the contamination suits."  
"Th-thats true but we are working on a new suit that the virus cant get thru."  
The boss leaves with no further word.  
  
Before the employer even left his office 6 attempts had been made to kill Bonnie. She was easy to spot from the rest of the zombies seeing as she was 7 feet tall and as muscular as a weight lifting football player.  
Bullets seemed to have no effect on her and before long her attackers would also rot away and become the undead.  
Soon most of the workers in the Halo corrportaion had been inffected.  
The big boss nevr made it out.The computer's lock down system was activated to keep Bonnie from leaving but her mutated form was much stronger than reenforced walls and windows.  
Bonnie eventually made her way into the sewer system underneth the Halo corrporation's building.  
She wanders alone down there and looks more like frankenstien than a former human.  
She has not yet made it underneth the city but it wont take her more than a week.  
Unless shes stopped.  
  
Robert Bezmer peeks over his desk. His only light source is the half moon hanging behind the large window in his office. Earlier one of those "things" had crashed in there and Rob hid under his desk. Luckily for him the monster that was a former co-worker did not have the brain power to search for him.  
Now Robert stands up and takes a few cautious steps towards the door of his office. The door is open. Open is not the word for it actually, its splintered.  
Rober walks out into the 5th floor's main lobby and sees all the turned over destroyed couches and blood.  
OH God the blood. Robert took more careful steps out and made it to the elevator. He pressed the button but because of the compters lock down,all electronics are non-functional.  
So Robert heads for the fire escape.  
The opening of the door echoes up and down the long stairways and causes Rob's hair to stand on end.  
With little hesitation Robert makes his decent down the stairs.  
Half way down the 3rd floor stairs he heard the sound of footsteps.Robert froze.  
His blood ran cold and also did his sweat as the moon's glow against the wall produced a silhouette coming up the 2nd floor's stairs.  
Rob was immobilized with fear as the being touched down on the 2nd/3rd floor landing.  
He opened his mouth to breath but found he could'nt. He could'nt move at all.  
The man's gaze floated up the 3rd floor's stairs and saw Robert.At first Robert almost screamed and had a bow movement but he noticed that the man staring at him had both his eyes.  
He had all his skin. His skin was not pale and he was not bleeding.  
Robert was staring at another human.  
A sigh of relief escaped both men's mouths and the man introduced himself:  
"My God I am so damn releifed your not one of those fucking.....thing! My name is Harry. Where are you headed?"  
"Out of here of course!"  
"No go friend, I tried, it'll take an explosion to get those doors open. So im on my way to get the electricity on. I'd love company. Of course I also got her" With that Harry pulled out a magnum.  
Rob's eyes widened at the sight"Where did you get that?"  
"Dead body, found alot of ammo too, bet we can find one for you too on the way."  
"Well im not about to go off on my own, lets go."  
  
Harry and Rob made their way up to the 10th floor, where Harry said the main computer's controls are.  
As soon as they swung open the fire escapes door they were attacked by a hord of flesh eaters.  
Rob staggered back as Harry kept pumping their heads full of bullets.  
After killing the first six they made a mad dash out of there and Harry reloaded his gun.  
"More work then I planned" he breathed out.  
The two men made it to the Computer room.  
Rob reached his hand out to open the door but as he pulled on it he noticed it wouldnt budge.  
"Damn it its locked, Shot the handle off willya?"   
"Nuh uh. theres too many off em around, gonna need all the bullets I got just to get by,we'll get a key."  
Rob rolled his eyes and the two made their way to the next door.  
Rob opened the door and after a liitle look see he went in.  
"Look's like a Janito-"  
rob was cut off by a sharp pain digging into his shoulder, he turned his head to find a rotting bloody head knawing on his flesh.  
The head was balding amd the shin on the right side was completly missing. A mask of red in its place.  
Rob screamed as he felt his life slip away. 


	3. Password to freedom

Robert staggered backwards and then veered forward. The zombie had latched itself onto his shoulder and was pulling on the flesh under its stained teeth.  
Rob let out a shriek and feel sideways, the zombie went with him. He began to struggle to get the zombie off of him but found he could not.  
'Im gonna die' was flashing on and off in his head as he let out another scream.  
The zombies rotted fingernails were scraping along roberts shirt and popped off two middle buttons. Blood streaks were left on the light blue dress shirt.  
Hot tears ran down Rob's face when he suddenly heard a loud bang.  
The zombie's head went limp in his shoulder and the bloody right side slumped onto robert's face and left its tattoo.  
Rob looked up and saw Harry unfasten the jaws of the zombie off of his shoulder and toss the DEAD dead guy to the side.  
Rob gasped and Harry helped him up.  
"Sorry man.....i froze for a moment are you ok?" Harry asked concernly.  
"I...I don't know....how does it look?"  
Harry tried to look at it but then guided Rob to the rectangle of blue moon light coming from the door. "Come in the light where I can see"  
Rob held his breath as Harry inspected the wound.  
"Just a flesh wound, you'll live......if its not contagious.."  
CONTAGIOUS  
The word took 'im gonna die''s place on rob's mind flashing board.  
"Lets look for the key and some first aid huh?"  
Rob stayed silent and motionless for a few seconds but finally gave a nod and started a search.  
Harry,almost instantly, found a first aid kit on a shelf.  
They used the bandages around his shoulder after using an antibiotic.  
Rob let out a large breathe and said they should continue looking for that key. Rob stood up frfom the stool he was seated in and his eye caught a hold of the fallen zombie that had nearly killed him.  
'And might have infected me' he thought.He looked away.  
Harry was on the other side of the room, he was knocking things over and opening boxes and shelfs to look for a key.  
He prayed they kept them in here.Suddenly a call from Rob sent him running,gun ready, to the other side.  
rob stood next to an open closet door. A the right wall of the closet was a key rack.  
On the rack were about 20 keys.  
"I cant see the labels they are too tiny and its too dark."  
"Fuck it man get em all. lets go hurry" The two man grabbed the entire key load into their hands and ran from the room.  
They went to the computer room door and they both dumped the load of keys on the floor.  
Harry kept watch as Rob tried the first 5 keys. after each one failed the test he set them down in a separete pile on his right side.  
"Damnit....hurry man they're coming"  
Sure enough when Rob looked in Harry's direction he saw a horde of about 30 zombies closing in from the end of the hall.  
"Shit!" Rob cried and hastidly tried the next key.  
When the key failed, Rob threw it instead of placing it in the pile.  
In fact he threw all the keys that failed now.  
Harry began to shoot and Rob saw that the zombies were getting closer.  
Rob tried another key, he was down to the last 8, when it failed and he threwe it he saw that another group of zombies were coming from the other side.  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT" he yelled and jammed another key into the keyhole.  
"Hurry up I cant kill them all!"   
click click  
"God damn!"  
no more bullets.  
"JUST SHOOT THE DAMN KNOB OFF!" Rob commanded as he threw another key.  
The key bounced off a nearby zombie's head.  
"Cant now smart ass now open the friggin door, NOW!"  
Rob jammed another key in. "Im tryi-"  
He was cut off by the turning of the key. His eyes widen and everything was in slow motion.  
He swung the door open and the two ran in, slamming and locking the door behind them.  
The room was dark. Darker than the other rooms were.  
"C'mon" Harry said and they took a few steps from the door.  
scrap  
"You hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Harry shuffled thru a few papers as he tried to make his was across the room.  
scrap scrap  
"That!"  
Harry looked up with wide gleeming eyes.  
He had heard it two.  
They both heard the pounding and the moaning of the monsters outside.  
But this sound was different.  
This sound was in the room.  
scraaaaaap  
Harry's head spun.  
Rob turned around nervosly..  
"whose there!?" He cried.  
click  
A beam of light feel on Rob's face. After being left in the dark for so long the light was extra painful.  
Harry looked above the light and saw a face.  
"Your alive?"  
The beam swerved over to Harry's chest.  
Rob nearly tripped over a turned over computer chair and looked over at Harry.  
"You arent monsters then...." said a female voice. "I was worried. but when you started talking I kinda had hope you were real and...."  
Sobbing is heard and the beam falls to the floor.  
"Are you-" Harry started and moved towards the woman.  
"Here." The sobbing stopped and Harry saw that she was handing him a flashlight.  
"You too" She tossed Rob a flashlight and he caught it rather clumsily.  
"Why were you locked in here?" Rob asked as he turned on his flashlight and moved it to where he could see her face.  
The woman about average height and had light brown hair that was slightly curled.  
Her eyes seemed to glow in the residue of the light. They were purple Rob saw.Contacts.  
"Rather be in here than there eh?" Harry concluded.  
"Exactly" The woman said rather gratfully."My name is Emma. Now....what were you planning to do in here? You must of had some type of business in here to go thru the trouble of unlocking the door."  
"We want to turn the power back on." rob blurted out.  
Emma shook her head. "We need the access code."  
"Do you know how to get them?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone.  
"They are in two places....the programmer's head and the programmer's computer folder"  
"Can you access his folder?"  
Emma looked away and scratched her ear. "Need the access code."  
"Damnit" Harry yelled and pounded a table.  
The moaning grew louder outside the door and sound of the door giving way were evident.  
"Oh shut the fuck up you brain dead fuckers!" Harry cried fitfully.  
"This..." Emma said sitting down in front of a computer. "... is the only electronic thing that is useable."  
Harry and Rob took seats next to her.  
Emma turned on the computer and opened the programmer's folder.  
It was a guy named Donald Palmachek and he had many subfolders inside his.  
"there it is " Emma said tapping a folder icon on the screen.  
She clicked on it but instead of the contents she got a box.  
The box said:  
  
No Entry Without Proper Ortarization. Please Enter The Eight Digit Access Code.  
  
The three hung their heads in defeat until Emma shot her's up.  
"I got it! I knew Donald enough to know his family." She moved her hands hastidly in front of her face.  
"Oh quick quick hurry i cant think. How many letters are in Samantha?"  
Rob thought for a second and said : "Seven, no wait, eight. its eight, why?"  
"Yes!" Emma cheered and began to type ferously.  
******** was typed into the computer and then the file opened and so did Emma's mouth.  
"Samantha is the name of Donald's daughter, I remember I sent her a birthday card 2 months ago."  
Harry hugged Emma and laughed. "I am so happy you are a great co-worker"  
The three stared at the password to freedom. 


	4. Escape to Hell

In the darkness of the room, a dim blue light is emitted from the monitor of a computer.  
The light is washed over the face of Emma as she types in the pascode to activate the locks in the building.  
"Ok were done, It says that everything activated by the lockdown will now unlock,including the lights! Althogh it may take some time saince everything has been inactive for so long."  
Emma stated as she stood up and streched.  
"Alright!" Rob shouted with relief. "Now we can finally get the hell out of here.!"  
Harry pocketed his freshly reloaded gun and picked up his flashlight.   
"So...should we stay and wait for the lights or start now" Emma asked.  
"I say now,not going to be any less zombies in the light than in the dark."Harry says.  
Rob nods with some hesitation, a few beads of sweat roll down his face but go unnoticed.  
"Alright then lets go" Emma said, picking up her flashlight from beside the computer.  
Harry clicked his flashlight on and lead the three of them down an aisle of dead computers. The dark, blank screens reflecting them with the light from the flashlight.  
The door was dark except for a circle of light in the center.The three walked causously torwards the light at the end of their tunnel. Harry reached out with his free hand towards the knob.  
His hand tiped the cold metal just as the door burst open. Harry stummbled back and fell, almost knocking down his 2 partners.  
they all watched as the horde of zombies that had crowded outside the door had finally broken in.   
Harry's flashlight fell on the face of the leading zombie. It was a female with long blone hair. Most of her flesh had been eaten away and the few peices that clung on were blood stained.  
Her hair was an tangled web drenched in blood. The blood caused her hair to stick out in an unnatural way that sickened Rob almost to the point of being sick.  
Her blue eye swam around wildly, watching them. It was bloodshot and seemed to be pretty far out of its socket. The other socket was empty with a trickle of blood running down her nonexistant face.  
Harry scrambled to his feet and the three moved back as the crowd moved in. The leading female zombie was mere inches from Harry even as they moved back, down the asile.  
The woman reach its arm out and it bruished against Harry's shirt. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled his gun out and began to shoot her.  
He shot her and 2 zombies behind her in the head. The three slumped down in a heap. The zombies behind them quickly filled their space, some evern stopping to feast on the fallen.  
Harry hesitated.  
"Come on Harry! Shot them before they get us!!" Rob demanded.  
"No...wait. We dont want to waste ammo..."   
Rob glared at Harry angerly. "I dont consider this a waste!"  
"Look...if we can lore them all in here..."  
"Lore them in!?" Rob yelled as the three continued to move backwards. "Wby the hell do we want them all in here?!"  
"Listen to me! We are going to need these bullets to get out of here. If we can get by without using any then we should! If we lore them all in..."  
"We can go around the other aisle and run out...right?" emma said, finishing his statement.  
Harry nodded with some sence of relief. "right"  
Rob nodded. "Oh..."  
The three moved back as the zombies closed in. Harry held his flashlight up to the new leading zombie.  
It was a tall male with hair covering his eyes. Granted that he has eyes.Traces of blood covered his skin, but there were no missing chunks. Some skin was peeling off, but he seemed to be the most normal looking one they had seen...  
The last zombie enteredthe room. The asile was completly full of zombies roaming towards their meal.  
Harry and the others reached the end of the aisle and ran to the other side of it.  
"They wont be smart enough to figure us out, Come On!" Harry says.  
The three run down the aisle, following the circle of light produced by Harry's flashlight.  
Suddenly there is a flash of light and a loud crashing sound as if lightning had just struck the room.  
Harry stops and points his flashlight to the floor, one of the computers had been pushed over. The glass of the monitor lay in shards around it and small jolts of electricity danced from inside it.  
Harry spun the flashlight over to the other side of the long table where the zombies were. He watched as they tryed to climb over the table, knocking over another computer which also made a flash and a crash.  
"Crap! Hurry up lets go!" Harry demanded and began to move again.  
Another flash and Boom was heard from behind them. They could hear the zombies dreadful moaning as they scrambled to get over the table. they were so hungrey.  
Harry suddenly felt something tighten around his ankle and he tripped. He chin hit the ground hard with a rattling jolt of pain. He dropped the flashlight and saw it flicker off as it hit the ground.  
But not before he saw the few zombies which had crawled under the table.  
Another jolt of pain at his leg told him he being turned into dinner.  
He began to flail but another strong grip grabbed his arm. He now struggled with tightly closed eyes to get away from them. He waited for another sharp pain to come to his arm.   
But none did.  
Instead he was pulled up, The zombie at his leg seemed of been kicked off. It was Rob and Emma, he had forgotten all about them.  
"Come on" Emma breathed out " We have to get going."  
The three started off again in the dark, not moving quite as fast as before but moving with urgency. The sounds of the zombies was frightening beyond belief.  
Emma tryed to turn on her flashlighht as she moved but could not get it to work, she finnal gave up and threw it torwards the horde of zombies that thretened to eat them alive.  
Rob stared into the darkness as he walked. He could not see a thuing but in his mind and thru his eyes he could see them. They were huge and hidious with blood dripping from inbetween each tooth.  
Their eyes were scarlet and bulging. Yellow gunk forming around the eyes and oozing out of the ears. Huge claws coming towards him, threatening to cut him up and make him like them.  
He shook his head and turned it towards the front of the room. His heart was pounding and invisible beads of sweat rolled aimlessly down his face.   
He felt hot and at the same time he felt cold.   
Harry felt the front wall with his hand and whispered "Ok we are at the front, lets move along this wall until we reach the door."  
Rob and Emma nodded in the darkness and although Harry couldnt see them he felt their approval.  
So the three walked, with their backs tightly pressed against the wall.Harry's hand was on the gun in his pocket.  
Emma tryed to see if any of the zombies were near them but she couldnt see a thing.  
Finally Harry felt the open door. With much haste and fear, the thrre ran out of the room and Rob shut the door tightly.  
The three let out sighs of relef and some cheers. Just then, the lights flickered on. More cheers.  
they could only squint after being in the dark for so long. Emma, with her eyes mostly closed, turned around and bumped into something soft but surprizingly solid.  
She opened her eyes wide to see a empty face in front of her's.  
A zombie, whose face was nothing but a mess of red , grabbed her arms tightly and brought his face towards her shoulder.  
Emma shrieked and tryed to move but found she could not. The zombie bit tore of the the shoulder of hetr shirt. He chewed on it momentarly and spit it out. It feel heavily to the floor,bloodstained and battered.  
The zombie went for another bite, however; he was cut off by Rob jamming his knife into his soft head.  
The zombie realesed Emma and staggered back, he soon regained himself and started to move in again with the knife buried deep in his forehead.  
The front of Emma's blouse was a bloody mess and it now hung on the right shoulder.  
Instead of fighting the thing, the three darted down the hallway towards an elevator.  
"this should work now" Emma stated.  
Harry slammed his palm on the call button and the three heard the whirl of it begining to move.  
A few seconds later the box had reached their floor. The three got ready to get on as the doors began to open.   
The first thing they noticed was the awful smell, then they saw....  
They saw that the booth was full of zombies.  
Rob jumped back, his hair standing on end.The zombies had clearly been feeding off eachother.   
They started to stagger out of the elevator. They looked so hungrey. thier arms flailed towards the three living beings that has realesed them from their dark cage.  
Harry and the others werent ready to become food yet though. Instead they turned and ran for the door to the stairs.   
Bur as soon as Harry opened the door he realised that the stairs were also full of flesh-eating freaks,  
A hand reached through the crack of the door to Harry's face but he moved it aside. Through the crack in the door, all he could see were zombies. Zombies on top of each other trying to climb the stairs. A few more reached they the door. but Harry closed it and turned to his friends.'  
"Cant go there..."  
The zombies from the elevator had closed in.Harry and the others made a mad dash away from them just as the door to the stairs gave way and the pile of zombies from there started to pour out into the hallway.  
Harry, Emma, and Rob darted past the lone zombie with the knife in head and ran to the other end of the hall. They breathed heavily and watched as the parade made its way to them down the hall.  
"What are we going to do??" Emma nearly cried out.  
"W-we can't kill them all...can we Harry??" Rob asked.  
Harry let out a deafeted kind of laugh."Havent got enough bullets left to kill half of them."  
Emma looked around. "We could go down one of these hallways you guys."  
"Yea..."Harry nooded. "But I got a feeling all we'll find is more of them." He pointed towards the massive amount of zombies that were making their way towards them.  
"Well we cant just stand here and wait for them to get us!" Emma yelled.  
The horde of zombies grew closer as Harry nodded. The three started off down another hallway.  
A couple zombies dotted the hall but were easy to dodge. Rob had a hard time not looking at them. He kept imagining the things he saw in the dark. Cold beads of sweat fell of his body as they ran down the hall.  
Emma turned to see that the horde had followed them down the new hallway but were far away and not really a problem.  
Harry searched the faces of some of the zombies they passed, wondering if he would recognize any and hoping he wouldnt.  
They stopped at the end of the hall with a sudden halt of urgency.  
"Holy Shit!" Harry yelled out "I thought there were stairs down this end too!"  
Emma ran to a door and pulled on it but it wouldnt budge. Rob tried another as he watched the zombies stagger towards them from the other end of the hall.  
The door was locked.  
"Oh this is just wonderful" Harry said as he wiped the sweat of his red forehead.  
"Look" Emma cried and ran an elevator door.  
"Oh thats no good....its the lab elevator...you need an access code to enter. You got it?" Harry said, defeated.  
Emma slumped against the wall. "No..." She turned her head and saw a couple corpses in the corner of the hall. The site disgusted her but she felt releived that they werent "alive"  
The people were hulded together with frightened, struggled looks on their dead faces.  
Chuncks of skin were eaten from their bodies and their clothes were a tattered, bloddy mess.  
Emma noticed for the first time that the hall was full of the dead, and not just the living dead.  
She looked down the hall and saw the others drawing ever closer. Rob still kept trying doors but couldnt find a one that would open. He faced his fears enough to get within 8 feet of the approching zombies before running back to the other two.  
"What are we gonna do?" He said between gasps of heavy breathing.  
Harry, still wiping his head, eyes transfixed on the demons that were closing in.  
"what can we do?" Harry said, sending Rob a sharp look.  
Emma went to elevator. "we have to try this!"   
"No! We dont know the code and Im not lifting anyones spirits, including my own in beleiving we can do it!"  
Emma ignored him and began pressing buttons.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh yea, thats gonna work, do you even know how many digits it needs?"  
Emma stopped. "Ok...so we die then? Thats it? we just die?"  
Harry took his gun out and held it firmly infront of him.  
Bang.  
He fired off every round in the gun. The first few zombies in the group feel to their knees and the fell to the ground completly.  
"There....I tried." Harry said hurling the gun at the zombies.  
"Stop! We might need that!" Rob said making a halfhearted dive for the gun. The gun hit a zombie hard in the head and stayed imbeded in there.  
"Need it? We're going to die idiot."  
"You sound like you want to die Harry" Emma said confrontedly as she slumped against the wall.  
"Are you people insane? We have no chance of surviving." Harry said in a frustated tone.  
Rob begam banging buttons on the elevator. "Come on! Work!"  
He kicked the elevator door. The metal made a load banging sound as rob let out a sound of pain.  
"Just leave it alone Rob....." Harry said, watching the zombies advance from only 5 feet away.  
As Rob brought his foot down, he stepped on something, he instictivly shot his foot back up and looked down at what it was.  
It was a screwdriver. He bent down and picked it up. It was dull at the tip and bloody all over. He dropped in and it made a clanging sound.  
"What was that?"Harry asked. Rob bent down. "Just this scre..."  
Rob's eyes widened as he stared at the wall next to the door to the elevator.  
"Hey...you may want to see this.." Rob stattered.   
"What?" they both said in unision and walked over. Emma took a glance back at the zombies that were 3 feet away.  
There were tiny words scratched into the wall. Rob read them outloud.  
  
"Hell, The number for hell, for evil and for the devil him or herself is 666. Oh yes, it is but the number to hell is 3476. Enjoy the visit."  
  
Emma shot up and typed crazily at the control panel next to the elevator.  
Harry held his breath as the elevator began to whirl into life.   
"Expect the worst..." He muttered.  
The doors to the lab began to open..... 


End file.
